


Dessert First

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Footjob, NSFW, ethanw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: Maixxa and her krewemate head out for dinner to celebrate a new advancement. She decides to sneak some fun in while they wait for food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains characters created by EthanW. Please support his amazing artwork at http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you would like more background information on these characters, they are featured in the story "A Most Interesting Krewe" on my page at this site. 
> 
> For various nsfw and updates on fics, follow me at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

              Tienn’s tavern never stopped working. He and his asuran employees kept the tavern running all day and all night, keeping hot food ready for travelers no matter when they came in. Resting out in the Brisban Wildlands, Tienn’s asuran style and décor was popular among krewes who set up their labs this far out from home. Other races popped in now and then, though sometimes they had to wait longer for one of the few tables large enough to accommodate them.

              A few weeks ago, Tanner entered this tavern and changed his romantic lifestyle. He still surprised himself sometimes when thinking about it, but with each passing day it became more normal.

              Tanner held a long-term relationship with his krewe leader, Maixxa. She, however, liked living on the wild side too much, and after some time, confessed to him that she couldn’t uphold only being with one person. Not ready to lose her just yet, instead of ending the relationship there, Tanner decided to try things her way. He liked the outcome.

              Maixxa and Tanner were still closer to each other than anyone else. Sex was the only aspect of their relationship that they didn’t keep exclusive. They acted like a loyal couple most of the time, but whenever an opportunity came up for a fun little romp, they took it.

              Today, just like the day Tanner changed his path forward, he came to the tavern with Maixxa. He blushed at the smile Lilly shot at him, the curly-haired waitress who gave him his first experience of an open relationship. She led the two to a small booth, then retrieved a tablecloth from her apron.

              “Tienn just got all these tables polished, so we’re setting out tablecloths for now,” Lilly explained. “Hope you two don’t mind.”

              “Not at all,” Maixxa replied. “Thanks.”

              The two came to celebrate a new step in Maixxa’s krewe. Her goal became a reality yesterday, when she made her first sale of her revolutionary prosthetic limbs. She crafted a leg for a norn, who lost his own defending his village. After months of living off the aid of others, that norn now walked on his own back home, ready to fight again. The idea for such a product came from her own loss of limb. Her first ever prosthetic project attached to what remained of her right upper arm. A blend of technology and magic let her new arm communicate perfectly with her nervous system.

              “This is going to be amazing,” Tanner said. “That norn is going to spread word of you during his entire trip back to the Shiverpeaks! Soon you’ll have more customers than you know what to do with. All sorts of wounded soldiers and adventurers.”

              “I know, I’m still giddy about it,” she replied. “I feel like I’m just full of energy.”

              “Well, um, I could help you get rid of some of that energy tonight…” Tanner tried to act more playful with Maixxa, to match her sexual drive. He was miserable at it, and always left his cheeks a deep shade of maroon when he tried. Maixxa appreciated it nonetheless.

              “You’ve been an incredible help with getting my krewe off the ground,” she told him. “You’re certainly deserving of that tonight.”

              Lilly returned to the table with their drinks, and Maixxa caught something peculiar out of the corner of her eye when grabbing for her water. Across the tavern at another table, two asura sat across from each other, a male and a female. She’d seen them before, and assumed the two were dating, though she never talked to them. When her eyes glanced across them, she saw the male drop his fork under the table. Sometimes things just happened, but Maixxa saw him hold a perfect grip on his utensil, then suddenly just lose it. Did he drop it on purpose?

              Maixxa kept watching as the male ducked under the long tablecloth to retrieve his fork. Instead of reappearing right away, however, she saw a rather pleased, relaxed look come over the female’s face. She bit her bottom lip, and reached a hand under the table.

              At this point, Maixxa was onto their scheme, and chuckled to herself. _Guess they couldn’t wait till they got home,_ she thought. _In fact…_

In a joyous mood ever since she made her first sale, Maixxa felt bolder than usual. “Actually, Tanner,” she said, lowering her voice as she turned back to look at him. “You’ll still be able to help me tonight, but I owe you some personal thanks. Do you trust me?”

              Tanner raised his brow at the question. “Yes?” he said, intrigued and nervous at the same time.

              “Alright, then do something for me,” she said. “Unbutton your pants.”

              “What?” Tanner’s voice cracked.

              “Shh, no one will see, the tablecloth has you covered,” she said. “Just do it. Unbutton your pants.”

              Still not catching on, Tanner simply complied. After glancing around the tavern, he reached under the tablecloth, undoing the buttons to his trousers. He placed his hands back on the table, trying to calm his nerves by fiddling with his fork.

              The first time Maixxa had sex with Tanner, she learned about his foot fetish. She didn’t ask; the knowledge came by accident when she happened to use her feet to work his cock, and saw the look of shock and immense pleasure in his eyes. She confirmed it with him afterwards, and indulged him often since then, using her feet to pleasure him, or letting him kiss and suck on her toes. Instead of the “accidental” silverware drop approach, she decided to cater to his desires. She extended her foot out, slipped her toes into Tanner’s open fly, and lifted his cock.

              Tanner nearly jumped out of his seat. Maixxa watched with delight as Tanner’s eyes bulged and his grip nearly bent the fork in his hand. Either he was too nervous to back down now, it felt to good, or a mix of both. Maixxa gripped his shaft between her toes, pulling it around as he hardened up.

              “M-Maixxa…” Tanner breathed.

              “Now now, we’re in public, remember,” she replied with a coy grin. “We’re just sitting here, patiently waiting for our food,” she continued, keeping her voice low. “We’re not doing anything, and you’re certainly not throbbing against my foot right now.”

              Tanner’s cock reached its full length, his erection pulsating against Maixxa’s toes. She switched to the ball of her foot, gently rubbing up and down, pressing his cock up against his stomach.

              Just to be sure, Tanner adjusted the tablecloth, pulling it a bit closer to him while also sliding closer to the table edge. He kept his breath slow, grinding his teeth or sipping water to hold back the moans of pleasure he wanted to release. Maixxa was already good with her feet when they first met, but she worked specifically on her foot skills after learning about his kink, and now she was better than any other girl he’d slept with. Some in the past had indulged him, but none as often or as well as Maixxa did.

              Maixxa knew that she’d get plenty of pleasure out of him later tonight, and felt perfectly content leaving herself alone. She loved watching Tanner twitch and squirm, the heat of his dick against her foot. She slipped her other foot out of its shoe, then replaced her first attacker, letting her other foot rest a bit.

              “Mmm, that’s…” Tanner caught himself before saying anymore, gulping his words down. “That’s our waitress with some food,” he recovered his sentence with something not related to the events down below.

              “Here we are,” Lilly said as she approached, setting down a small basket and a bowl. “Some bread and hot butter to go with your main dishes.”

              Another waiter walked behind Lilly, and brought over their plates of food. Tanner ordered sweet slices of honey-baked ham, with an assortment of steamed vegetables from the surrounding jungle. Maixxa thanked the waiter for her roast moa with wild rice. Everything smelled delicious, and Tanner’s stomach would have grumbled if he was capable of paying attention to the food.

              He breathed a sigh of relief when Lilly and her coworker walked away without a word. A drop of pre leaked out of his cock and down onto Maixxa’s foot. She continued to rub his length without pause, on occasion poking her toes into his balls, which made Tanner’s eyes flutter.

              “Dig in,” Maixxa said, acting completely normal. “This is our celebration dinner, after all.” She reached for a slice of bread, and slid her knife into the butter. The butter was soft and warm, making it an easy spread. Maixxa looked at her bread, back at the butter, and cooked up a new idea.

              She brought the bread and knife close to her, over the edge of the table. She moved to slather the butter on, then shook the knife, letting the butter fall into her lap. “Oops, clumsy me,” she said, setting the bread down. She retracted her active foot from Tanner’s cock, and in a quick flash of movement, cupped the glob of butter in her hand and slipped it underneath the table. She lathered up both feet with the butter, deciding to try something similar back home when they didn’t have to hide it. This was turning into a rather fun evening.

              Tanner finally got a moment to relax while Maixxa got the butter off her clothes. He still felt paranoid about getting caught, but now his hormones controlled his thinking, and he yearned for her foot to return and finish him off. He had no idea what Maixxa did with the butter, until she squeezed his shaft between both her feet.

              “Oh-“ Tanner started a loud groan of ecstasy, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Not only was Maixxa now working him with both feet at once, they glided smoothly along his length, lubricated by the butter she dropped. The butter’s heat flowed into his genitals, and though he managed to stop making noise, his ears turned red and twitched.

              Maixxa adored every moment, watching her krewemate fight his urge to wriggle and writhe in his seat. She noticed that Tanner’s inability to handle acting normal while the footjob continued, so she quickened her pace, sliding both her feet up and down, up and down, squeezing his cock between her soles.

              Tanner’s breath grew heavy, and his lip curled. His paranoia fled from his mind, and now all he could think was how hot this was. He and Maixxa sat right in the middle of a public area, and no one knew that he was rock hard, nearly ready to cum all over Maixxa’s feet. She urged him on through actions rather than words, continuing to speed up the slick rubs along his length.

              “I’m…” Tanner whispered, but even in a faint voice, he didn’t want to say the actual words.

              “Come on,” Maixxa whispered back. “Can’t start your dinner until you finish your dessert.”

              Tanner couldn’t hold back any more. Thinking quickly, he snatched a piece of bread from the basket and shoved it into his mouth, at the same time releasing a powerful orgasm. “Mmm…” he groaned, appearing to just really enjoy the bread, while under the table his cock exploded with cum, splashing on the floor and Maixxa’s feet. When he finished his release, he slumped against the booth, starting to chew.

              Maixxa took pride in making him feel that good, and smiled as she retracted her legs. As a final gift to Tanner, she reached for her foot and scraped off a bit of cum with her finger. Tanner knew what it was when Maixxa spread it across her slice of bread, and his cock twitched at the sight of her digging in.

              “Wow…” Tanner said, returning to reality as his dick fell limp, his body bathing in the afterglow of cumming hard. “That… this is a great looking dinner,” he changed his sentence up midway. “Thanks for this.”

              “No problem,” Maixxa replied. “We can have more dessert later tonight.”

              With a wink from Maixxa and a blush from Tanner, the two began what they originally came here for: actually eating a meal. As she took a bite of rice, Maixxa looked across the restaurant, towards the couple that inspired her. The male was back in his seat, dabbing off a bit of liquid that covered his lips. His girlfriend looked rather pleased.

              “Maybe next time I can be her,” Maixxa said to herself, to quietly for Tanner to hear.    


End file.
